


You are an outsider now

by Pazzofiore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Calaveras Family (Teen Wolf), Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Happy Ending, Hermaphrodites, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf characters, What Was I Thinking?, de aged characters
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pazzofiore/pseuds/Pazzofiore
Summary: Non tutto finisce come si crede.Lui credeva che alla fine avrebbe sposato Lydia, avrebbe avuto il lavoro dei suoi sogni, dei figli (forse l'unica cosa che si può definire ancora nei suoi programmi). Invece tutto è stato sconvolto da una sola notte. Una sola, con la persona più cupa, irritante, acida di tutte, un sourwolf.  Ma anche colui che gli aveva salvato le chiappe più volte di quante gli piaceva ammettere, che vestiva sempre con giacca di pelle nonostante ci fossero 40° all'ombra, con i capelli nero corvino e gli occhi di un verde così penetrante. Tutto era cambiato da quando aveva visto Derek Hale per la prima volta nel bosco. Sapeva che da lì in poi sarebbe stato fottuto, ma sperava di poter avere il controllo su qualcosa. Qualcosa di piccolo, anche di insignificante non gli importava, bastava qualcosa, ma non fu così.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

Stiles stava aspettando che i ragazzi uscissero da scuola. Come sempre era andato nel parco lì vicino per fare una passeggiata. Sapeva che i figli lo avrebbero trovato in ogni caso.

  
Guardava i ciliegi in fiore. Adorava quegli alberi, con i fiori così piccoli e delicati. Erano anche i preferiti di sua madre. Forse gli piacevano così tanto solo perché condizionato dal ricordo della madre e le lunghe passeggiate che facevano in questo stesso viale del parco.

  
Era così perso nei suoi pensieri da non accorgersi della persona davanti a lui. Ed essendo Stiles ci finì dritto contro.  
"Ah! Mi scusi ero distratto, non mi ero proprio accorto che fosse lì"   
Si chinò a raccogliere i fogli caduti al povero malcapitato finito nel suo cammino. Sentì in lontananza la campanella suonare e i ragazzi precipitarsi fuori, doveva sbrigarsi.  
"Stiles?"

  
Si fermò di colpo.

  
_Quella voce._

Lui conosceva quella voce. Aveva sentito il suo nome pronunciato da quella voce così tante volte, in così tanti modi. Si alzò di scatto i fogli dimenticati, guardò l'uomo davanti a lui. Gli occhi sgranati pieni di paura e dolore. Era pietrificato. Voleva scappare, lo voleva davvero, ma non ci riusciva. I piedi erano incollati al suolo e non volevano saperne di muoversi. La sua mente gridava di scappare il più lontano possibile, che quell'uomo non poteva essere lì danti a lui in quel momento.

"Mamma!"

Il suono della voce allegra dei figli gli arrivò alle orecchie, ma allo stesso tempo non lo fece era tutto ovattato, tutti i suoi sensi erano focalizzati sulla persona davanti a lui.

I ragazzi si accorsero ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. Normalmente il genitore si sarebbe girato, sorriso loro e li avrebbe abbracciati come se fosse l'ultima volta.

Ma non accadde.

  
Troppi odori provenivano dall'uomo, non era mai successo. Uno colpì la loro attenzione, proveniva da quello sconosciuto che spaventava così tanto la loro mamma. In un attimo erano davanti la persona più importante della loro vita, zanne in mostra e gli occhi illuminati di rosso, come le fiamme dell'inferno.

"Un lupo. Cosa ci fai qui? Cosa vuoi da nostra madre? E cosa ci fai in questo territorio? Nel nostro territorio"  
Ringhi provenivano dai giovani, verso lo _sconosciuto,_ il possibile nemico che desiderava la loro terra.

L'uomo si destò dal suo stupore iniziale 'C _he diavolo sta succedendo'_ il suo pensiero fisso. 

Ghignò.

"Per quanto mi ricordo, questo è ancora territorio degli Hale, con in carico Scott McCall. È ancora il **mio** territorio" affermò.

Nessuno diede retta all'ultima frase che avrebbe spiegato molte cose in futuro. Altra cosa di cui non si accorsero era il respiro di Stiles che iniziava ad aumentare di velocità, un attacco di panico alle porte. 

  
"Hai torto su due cose, ma ragione su di una" ancora in posizione d'attacco rivolto verso lo sconosciuto e di protezione verso Stiles, il giovane continuò a parlare.

Apparentemente era quello più loquace e meno guerrafondaio dei due.

"McCall non è più l'Alpha in carica, credo fosse abbastanza ovvio non so se si notano gli occhi. Di sicuro non è il tuo territorio, non più almeno chiunque tu sia. Ma, è ancora territorio degli Hale. Noi siamo i fratelli Diles e Miles **Hale,** ora gradirei sapere chi tu sia".

  
Ora l'uomo era confuso e stupito allo stesso tempo. Come era possibile? Lui di sicuro non aveva figli. Forse Malia? No, non poteva essere. Una volta sposata avrebbe preso il cognome del marito -Cora altrettanto- e poi aveva sempre rinnegato di essere una Hale.   
Peter era l'unico, visto la sua passione di avere figli e nasconderli.

  
"Attendo una risposta" ripeté il giovane ancora più nervoso di prima per la possibile minaccia.

  
"Io sono Derek, Derek Hale" nell'esatto momento che quelle parole uscirono dalla sua bocca, Stiles cadde in ginocchio a terra, senza fiato. Uno dei due gli fu accanto in un attimo in ginocchio per aiutarlo.

  
"Miles prendi la mamma, portalo via da qui" disse continuando a fissare l'uomo dritto negli occhi. 

  
"Si, ti aspettiamo a casa, sta attento" disse cauto al fratello, guardò truce Derek un'ultima volta e prese il genitore.

  
"Andiamo a casa mamma. Dai respira con me. Ci sono io, stiamo bene **lui** non ti farà del male" sussurrò dolcemente. Stiles si aggrappò al figlio, stringendo nei pugni la maglia, lo sguardo ancora impanicato. Guardò il figlio, ma non sembrava vederlo del tutto.

  
"M-miles? Il mio bambino" e lo abbracciò come meglio poteva.

  
"Dov'è Diles? Sta bene? È successo qualcosa? Perché lui è qui, dovrebbe... lui dovrebbe e-essere".

  
Il cuore di Miles si strinse in una morsa strettissima, non era la prima volta che la madre aveva un attacco di panico, ma erano passati anni e non era mai stato così intenso.

  
"Diles sta bene, non è successo nulla, ci raggiunge a casa. Deve chiarire una cosa... Non so perché lui sia qui. Non gli permetteremo di farti del male" guardò negli occhi Stiles e sorrise rassicurante. L'altro tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Si perse negli occhi del figlio. Quei bellissimi occhi di due colori diversi. I suoi bambini (anche se bambini non erano più oramai da tanto, cioè avevano quasi 18 anni adesso, per lui lo sarebbero rimasti per sempre) avevano un eterocromia, l'unica cosa che li distingueva dal padre visto che per il resto erano identici a Derek alla loro età. Eppure nonostante fossero gemelli identici Miles aveva l'occhio destro marrone e il sinistro verde, Diles il contrario. L'unico modo per riconoscerli in forma umana.

  
Arrivarono alla Jeep (eh già viaggiava ancora, nonostante tutto. Adesso funzionava anche meglio di quando Stiles era ragazzo non che fosse difficile).

Miles prese le chiavi per guidare e si avviarono per andare alla loro bellissima casetta (tanto per dire casetta, ma era così che la definivano loro) nel bosco.

Derek era così confuso.

Ora che ci pensava quei ragazzi gli assomigliavano così tanto, ma non era possibile. Poi perché chiamavano Stiles mamma lui è un maschio, perché lo difendevano così tanto. Tutto quello che era successo...doveva essere un incubo non c'era altra spiegazione.

  
Diles era rimasto con Derek fino a quando non aveva sentito il fratello e la madre uscire dal parco.

  
"Non so perché tu abbia deciso di tornare adesso, ma non osare avvicinarti a mia madre. Qualsiasi cosa sia quello che tu debba fare qui hai due settimane per finirla e andartene. Hai perso qualsiasi diritto su questa terra quando li hai abbandonati" detto questo indietreggiò piano di qualche passo per poi voltarsi ed andarsene, in direzione del bosco.


	2. Stiles

_Quando ero piccolo mia mamma diceva sempre che ero speciale._

  
_Che un giorno avrei cambiato la vita di qualcuno, ma che quel qualcuno mi avrebbe fatto soffrire molto._   
_Non ho mai capito cosa intendesse avevo solo cinque anni quando iniziò a dirmelo. Poi scoprimmo che era malata, li iniziai a pensare lo dicesse per via della malattia, che non fosse nulla di serio._

  
_Ogni madre dice al proprio figlio che è speciale, che un giorno cambierà il mondo, chi non darebbe un sogno ad un bambino piccolo._

  
_Ero lì in quella stanza d'ospedale con lei quando morì. Era uno di quei rari momenti di lucidità._

  
_" Stiles...non dimenticarlo mai, tu **sei** speciale. Il più speciale dei bambini. Non capirai per adesso, succederà quando sarai più grande, nemmeno tuo padre _ _sà_ _che lo sei."_

_Ero lì inerme non sapevo cosa dirle, non capivo perché mi dicesse quelle cose, il suo respiro si faceva sempre più lento come il suo battito su quello stupido monitor._

_La voce frivola ma continuò._

  
_" Devi promettermi una cosa. Qualsiasi cosa ti dicano, facciano o pensino le altre persone, non arrenderti mai. Sorridi sempre. Le persone sono cattive Stiles, godono nel vederti soffrire fino alla fine, ma tu non devi abbatterti ci sarà sempre qualcuno a sostenerti nei momenti più bui. Promettimelo Stiles che sarai sempre il bambino allegro che sei adesso, che qualsiasi cattiveria ti arriverà addosso, tu non ti arrenderai mai, MAI...Promettimelo..." ero senza parole, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, sapevo cosa stava succedendo, non ero pronto, non poteva abbandonarmi adesso. Annuii piano._

  
_"Te lo prometto mamma"_ _singhiozzai._

  
_"Bravo bambino...prenditi cura di tuo padre" chiuse piano gli occhi, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra, ed un orribile suono monotono su quello dannato schermo._

  
_**Il suo cuore si era fermato** _ _._

  
_Il mondo mi crollò addosso come una cascata. Piansi e piansi chiamando il suo nome fino a quando non venni trascinato via dagli infermieri. Mi dimenavo come un pazzo, volevo rimanere lì con lei e non lasciarla andare mai._   
_Come potevo cambiare il mondo, farlo diventare un posto bellissimo per tutti senza la persona più importante della mia vita, per chi avrei dovuto cambiarlo se lei non era lì con me._

Porto ancora adesso quel ricordo con me, come quando mio padre finalmente capì il vero significato di _speciale_ che mia madre intendeva.

_Avevo quattordici forse quindici anni, un dolore insopportabile al basso ventre non mi dava tregua dalla mattina presto svegliandomi. Solo_ _più tardi un_ _lieve bussare alla porta mi distrasse per un attimo._

  
_"Stiles devi prepararti per andare a scuola"_ _grugnii._

  
_"_ _Pà_ _, non mi sento bene. Mi fa male la pancia" mi guardò con aria insofferente._

  
_"Si, certo come tutte le altre volte, cosa hai oggi mh? Q_ _ualche compito che non vuoi fare?" roteò gli occhi. Va bene magari avevo usato la scusa dello stare male troppe volte. Ma questa volta era vero!_

  
_"Sta volta è vero! Non che le altre volte non lo fosse, sia chiaro, ma stavolta è insopportabile" mi_ _rannicchiai_ _su me stesso stringendomi la pancia. Avevo smosso un po' di compassione in mio padre, che mi guardò preoccupato._

  
_"Vestiti ti porto all'ospedale per scoprire cos'hai" uscì dalla stanza._

  
_Una volta pronto andai direttamente in macchina, quella era l'intenzione ma feci una piccola deviazione in cucina, i biscotti al cioccolato erano lì che mi chiamavano._

_Mi morsi il labbro. Velocemente ne presi una manciata e corsi via. Era già da un paio di giorni prima che avevo una strana voglia di dolci._

_Il viaggio fino all'ospedale era stato orribile. Continuavo a muovermi nel sedile per cercare una posizione più confortevole chissà magari il dolore alla pancia diminuiva._   
_"Potresti stare fermo?"_

_"Non ci riesco, sto scomodo e questo dolore è insopportabile" mi_ _lamentai_ _._

  
_"Siamo quasi arrivati" e per 'quasi arrivati' intendeva che eravamo già nel parcheggio. Come diavolo avevo fatto a non accorgermene._   
_Entrammo e vedemmo Melissa dietro il banco che guardava qualcosa sul computer._

  
_"Noah! Stiles! Come mai siete qui è successo qualcosa?"_   
_L'infermiera ci venne incontro._

  
_"Stiles non si sente molto bene, volevo chiederti se lo puoi visitare. Io devo andare a lavoro"_

  
_"Non preoccuparti, ci pensò io a lui tu va pure. Sta attento" si sorrisero_ _'secondo_ _me un giorno sti due finiscono insieme. Se solo si togliessero i prosciutti da davanti gli occhi' pensai ridacchiando._

  
_"Andiamo Stiles, ti porto in una stanza così ti faccio un po' di analisi" annuii._

  
_Mi fece sedere sul letto. Mi iniziò a fare domande mentre mi tirava il sangue, controllava i battiti e cose così._

_"Allora dimmi che tipo di dolore, intensità e posizione"_

  
_"Bhe al momento mi fa male l'occhio visto che me lo stai accecando" dissi indicando la torcia con cui stava controllando le pupille._   
_"Puoi anche risparmiarti il sarcasmo Stiles" disse guardandomi seria._

  
_"Scusa non ho resistito comunque, ho un dolore persistente qui nel basso ventre è insopportabile quando sto seduto o sdraiato non trovo mai una posizione comoda, poi ho questa strana voglia di dolci, appena sveglio mi fa male la schiena e mi sento così stanco" dissi il tutto gesticolando._

  
_Melissa sbuffò una risata mentre continuava a scrivere._

  
_"Perdite di sangue quando vai al bagno?" disse continuando a ridere._

  
_"Ehm no, di cosa stai parlando è qualcosa di grave? -ansimai- Sto per morire?!" Dissi pauroso._

  
_"No Stiles. Però adesso puoi capire cosa passiamo noi donne ogni mese, hai li stessi sintomi di una donna col ciclo" ridacchiò "adesso aspettiamo le analisi del sangue e vediamo cosa ci dicono"_

  
_"Mi fa piacere che scherzi sul mio dolore, potrebbe essere qualcosa di grave"_

  
_"Prendi questa ti aiuterà col dolore, sdraiati e nel frattempo che aspetti vado a chiamare il dottore così vediamo cosa dobbiamo fare"_

  
_Passò un po' di tempo e la porta si aprì di nuovo rivelando Melissa con un dottore che leggeva le mia analisi._

  
_"Allora signor_ _Stilinski_ _dalle sue analisi, lei è sano come un pesce ha solo il livello del ferro basso ma è una cosa comune, visto che dalle analisi non risulta niente la portiamo_ _dall'ecografo_ _per vedere se c'è qualche problema visibile"_

  
_'Ma che sono io?! Una cavolo di donna incinta?!' era il mio pensiero fisso mentre il dottore spargeva il gel -gelido- sulla mia pancia._

  
" _Vediamo un po' cosa c'è che non va"_

  
_Disse mentre guardava lo schermo sul quale non riuscivo a capire nemmeno una forma_ _'come_ _diavolo fa a capirci qualcosa' pensai, il dottore però sembrava strabiliato da qualcosa mentre continuava a spostare quell'aggeggino sulla mia pancia al di sotto dell'ombelico. Melissa era rimasta con me ma dalla sua espressione non riuscivo a capire cosa pensasse._

  
_"Bene Stiles non c'è nulla che non va... più o meno."_

_'Cosa? Oddio...sto per morire'_

_"Melissa potresti chiamare lo sceriffo vorrei dargli una notizia alquanto interessante" ero sempre più confuso._

  
_"_ _C-che_ _notizia? Potrei per favore sapere che cos'ho?!" Dissi al dottore iniziando ad innervosirmi._

  
_"Aspettiamo che arrivi tuo padre, preferirei dire tutto in una volta" mi sorrise._

_'Vuole essere preso a pugni per caso?! Tutto questo è snervante, non si può pretendere che un ragazzino iperattivo come me aspetti per sapere cosa ha che non va!'_

_Alla fine aspettai._

  
_Quando arrivò mio padre il dottore ci fece entrare nel suo ufficio, ci_ _accomodammo_ _e aspettammo che iniziasse a parlare._

  
_" Allora signor Stilinski, Stiles non ha nulla che non va è solo...non so come dirlo rendiamolo il più semplice possibile" prese un grosso respiro._

  
_'Questo tizio prende il concetto di suspence un po' troppo sul serio'_

_"Apparentemente Stiles può rimanere gravido"_

  
_'oh_ _si tutto_ _norm-aspetta_ _che?!'_

  
_"Posso rimanere incinto?"_   
_"Può rimanere incinto"_

_'_ **_si_ ** **_è fumato una canna?'_ **

_" Scusi lei mi sta dicendo che mio_ ** _figlio_ ** _può rimanere gravido? Scusi ma con tutto il rispetto... Fa uso di droghe?"_

  
_Il dottore rise. Si era decisamente fatto di qualcosa, qualcosa di pesante._

  
_" Credo di dovere delle spiegazioni"_

  
_"Ci mancherebbe!"_

  
_"Stiles hai presente tutti i sintomi che hai accusato? Bene, sono classici di una donna col ciclo. Tu indubbiamente non sei una donna per questo ho richiesto l'esame con_ _l'ecografo_ _, apparentemente possiedi un utero."_

  
_" Io non credo di capire" furono le parole mie e di mio padre. Ci guardammo un attimo e poi tornammo ad osservare il dottore._

  
_"Sono casi rari, molto rari, ma capita che nascano persone con l'apparato riproduttivo di entrambi i sessi, vengono chiamati_ **_ermafroditi,_ ** _però non sempre sono abbastanza fertili per rimanere gravidi, in caso ci riescano per partorire avranno bisogno di un cesareo, per il resto la gravidanza è come quella di una donna"_

  
_"_ _I-io_ _devo fare due passi" mi alzai. Non so per quanto tempo quei due rimasero a parlare. Tornando a casa mio padre mi spiegò tutte le cose che non avevo sentito. Fu una giornata scioccante,_ _più della scoperta dei lupi mannari il che, è tutto un dire._

Tutto questo porta ad oggi, dove sono adesso, seduto sul divano di casa mia, con i miei figli adolescenti che da quando sono piccoli aspettano una risposta su chi sia loro padre e perché li ha abbandonati senza mai vederli, senza sapere che lo hanno avuto avanti agli occhi meno di un'ora fa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudosss


	3. Stiles

Arrivati a casa mi sedetti sul divano con Miles aspettando che Diles tornasse. Sentii la porta di casa aprirsi per poi richiudersi velocemente e i passi di mio figlio avvicinarsi a noi, per poi sedersi alla mia destra. Nessuno diceva nulla.

"Credo di dovervi una spiegazione" sussurrai con lo sguardo basso. Ero agitatissimo. Cosa dovrei dirgli?

'si, praticamente quello è vostro padre, che per l'appunto, non sa della vostra esistenza perché dopo che lo abbiamo fatto mi sono addormentato e la mattina dopo era sparito dalla circolazione. Ma non finisce qui perché l'ho cercato in lungo e in largo mentre vi portavo in grembo senza mai trovarlo, ma non mi sono mai arreso. Però giustamente quando avevate dodici anni e i vostri occhi hanno brillato improvvisamente di rosso l'ho creduto morto e credo fosse anche logico visto come funziona'

Sì bhè non potevo farlo.

"Credo proprio di sì"

"Perché ti ha spaventato così tanto vedere quella persona?"

"Io...lo credevo morto"

Non potevo rimanere in casa ancora a lungo, stava diventando soffocante.

"Andiamo a fare una passeggiata" dissi alzandomi di scatto. Nonostante la tensione, i ragazzi si rallegrarono di quella frase, significava che potevano dare sfogo ad alcuni dei loro istinti. Vivendo nel bel mezzo del bosco nessuno sarebbe andato a cercarli.

"Prendete dei vestiti" dissi avviandomi a prendere uno zaino e dei panini preparati quella mattina. Li vidi andare nelle rispettive camere e tornare poco dopo, nelle mani una maglia e un pantalone ciascuno. Li infilai nello zaino e mi avviai alla porta sul retro, scesi le scale del portico e mi avviai. Non molto dopo venni affiancato da due enormi lupi. Il loro pelo nero pece risplendeva con i raggi che filtravano attraverso le foglie, creando dei piccoli riflessi blu scuro. Una macchia bianca al centro del petto a forma di stella faceva risaltare ancora di più i loro occhi rosso scarlatto.

"Stupendi...come vostro padre" sussurrai. Mi guardarono, avvicinando la testa contro le mie mani, sui fianchi, ovunque riuscissero a raggiungere col loro testone peloso. 'Maniaci, sempre a marchiarmi col loro odore' ridacchiai.

"Andiamo" mi avviai a passo lento per torturarli un po'. Vedevo come si agitavano per non iniziare a correre per il bosco. Ghignai.

"Andate, ma non allontanatevi troppo" neanche finii la frase che erano già partiti come fulmini, rincorrendosi e mordicchiandosi le code a vicenda per spronarsi ad andare più veloce. 'Proprio delle belve' ridacchiai ancora era sempre uno spasso con loro, sin da quando erano piccoli. Raggiungemmo il lago lì vicino, i ragazzi che mi seguivano non molto lontano continuando a giocare come due cuccioli. Raggiunsi il molo e mi ci sedetti, i piedi che toccavano la superficie tiepida dell'acqua, il venticello leggero e i rumori della natura tutto intorno.

Pace. 

Il suono di zampe che corrono frenetiche sul legno mi distrasse, non feci in tempo a girarmi che venni ricoperto di acqua. Un lupo emerse dall' acqua sguazzando allegramente.

"Diles!" sibiliai ancora sorpreso. Arrivò alla riva e scotolò il pelo per togliere più acqua possibile. Mi alzai e iniziai a corrergli incontro, i suoi occhi si allargarono leggermente. Capendo le mie intenzioni iniziò a correre per non farsi prendere. Nel frattempo Miles si era beatamente accucciato all'ombra di un albero lì vicino e ci guardava divertito. Era da un po' che io e ragazzi non passavamo un po' di tempo assieme. Loro impegnati con gli allenamenti di basket e baseball, io impegnato col lavoro. Era difficile stare insieme.

Una lezione che ho imparato nel corso della mia vita, è quella di apprezzare le piccole cose, perché non sai mai quando ti verranno portate via.

Dopo una corsa estenuante... non riuscii a prenderlo. Sfinito e col fiatone, mi sedetti accanto a Miles sotto l'albero. Una bellissima ombra e un venticello calmo accompagnavano il nostro pomeriggio. Dopo poco si unì a noi anche Diles, appoggiò la testa sulla mia gamba e senza neanche accorgermene, iniziai ad accarezzargli il pelo.

"Puzzi di cane bagnato" un piccolo ringhio scosse il giovane lupo.

"Inutile cercare di negare l'evidenza" mi afferrò la mano con i denti mordicchiandola senza mai farmi male veramente. Riposammo sotto quell'albero ancora per un po' fino a quando non decisi che era ora di andare.

"Andiamo voglio fare visita a qualcuno". Mentre camminavamo raccogliemmo dei fiori, erano abbastanza per aprirci un negozio.

"State attenti. In questa zona ci sono delle piante di strozzalupo. Non allontanatevi troppo" continuammo a passeggiare con calma. Arrivammo a destinazione uscendo dal lato del bosco. In pochi conoscevano quel percorso, molti lo avevano scoperto solo perché si erano persi nel bosco.

Ti perdi,

trovi una strada,

la segui,

esci,

e ti ritrovi in un cimitero.

Ironico vero?

Le vie del destino sono innumerevoli. Seguimmo il percorso, il cimitero era deserto. Dopotutto chi usciva a quell'ora del giorno. Solo i pazzi uscivano subito dopo pranzo.

'Un pochino pazzo lo sei. Soprattutto se analizziamo i fatti si capisce: sei accompagnato da due lupi al cimitero – e tra l'altro quei due lupi sono i tuoi figli, che hai partorito personalmente, ed hai una cicatrice che lo dimostra-, credevi che il padre -lupo mannaro anche lui- fosse morto ma non lo è, vivi nel bel mezzo del bosco, senza poi elencare tutte le tue bellissime avventure avvenute in gioventù e non dimentichiamoci che stai avendo una conversazione con te stesso. Devo smetterla di passare così tanto tempo con Peter.'

Senza accorgermene ero giunto a destinazione, mi accovacciai. Con la manica della felpa pulii la foto -che ho specificatamente chiesto di far mettere, per poterla vedere ogni volta che vengo a trovarla- poggiai i fiori e iniziai a raccontarle la mia settimana, fino ad oggi.

"Lui... lui è vivo, io credevo fosse morto. Non so più cosa pensare...cosa fare" lacrime raggiunsero i miei occhi. Dei lievi guaiti e due corpi pelosi si fecero ancora più vicini a me.

"Capirete tutto. Ve lo prometto, sto bene non preoccupatevi" mi ricomposi, spostandomi alla tomba accanto. Anche lì pulii la foto e la guardai. Due occhi azzurri mi guardavano, un piccolo sorriso su un volto gentile ma altrettanto severo.

"Ciao papà..." poggiai anche lì dei fiori.

"Spero tu abbia sentito, sai che non gradisco ripetermi" sbuffai un sorriso. Rimasi ancora per un po' con i miei genitori, mi mancavano terribilmente. Per Beacon Hills ormai ero <Il piccolo Stilinski, orfano di madre in tenera età, per poi diventare il giovane Stilinski che ha perso il padre con due bambini piccoli da crescere da solo>. All'epoca tutti mi guardavano con pietà, dicendo che se mi fosse servito aiuto, avrebbero sempre aiutato il figlio del buon sceriffo Stilinski. Amici, estranei, lontani parenti, rispondevo sempre la stessa cosa.<' Stiamo bene, sto bene, lo staremo sempre, grazie comunque ma non abbiamo bisogno di niente'>. Nessuno credeva che sarei riuscito ad andare avanti, a garantire ai miei ragazzi un futuro prospero, senza preoccuparsi di nulla. E invece guardaci oggi la loro unica preoccupazione è quella di entrare nel college che desiderano.

"Andiamo c'è il resto della famiglia da visitare, perché avete una famiglia estremamente grande. Peccato che non abbiate potuto conoscere tutti".

'Non che io lo abbia fatto, ma non devono saperlo per forza'.

Con ancora i fiori in mano mi alzai. Mi voltai per vedere Diles e Miles seduti davanti le tombe dei loro nonni, guardarle per poi chinare leggermente il capo in segno di saluto. Avevano preso questa abitudine dalle prime volte che avevano iniziato a trasformarsi in lupi. A volte li guardo mentre osservano qualcosa al di sopra delle tombe come se li vedessero davvero e io non ci riuscissi. Sospirai.

'Se solo fosse possibile'.

Andammo sino alla parte più isolata del cimitero. Il mausoleo della famiglia Hale, si ergeva imponente su di noi. Un luogo che raccontava una storia così malinconica. La storia di una strage provocata dall'odio, dall'inganno. Entrammo. Piano consegnai i fiori a tutta la famiglia, fino a lei.

_La mia piccolina._

Lei che mi è stata sottratta così presto. Senza che neanche avesse la possibilità di vedere il mondo. Non sono nemmeno riuscito a darle abbastanza per farla vivere, per darle la possibilità di uscire da quell'ospedale, per farle conoscere i fratelli di solo pochi minuti più grandi lei. Sarebbe stata una così bella ragazza quest'oggi, se solo le avessi dato abbastanza.

 _HARMONY HALE_ -Nascita 20/12/2017 -Morte 20/12/2017

**La mia più grande felicità.**

**Il mio più grande rimpianto.**

**Il mio più grande dolore.**

Poggiai delle margherite bianche nel vaso accanto la sua foto. Fiori simbolo di innocenza e purezza. Perché lei era questo...pura e innocente. Non meritava di morire così presto. Dovevo poterla tenere in braccio più di qualche ora. Sarebbe dovuta crescere con i fratelli.

Fratelli che avrebbero minacciato ogni ragazzo le chiedesse di uscire, sfoggiando la sua bellezza e la sua forza. Questo sarebbe dovuto succedere. Caddi in ginocchio e abbracciai di slancio i due lupi.

"Siete la cosa più bella che mi potesse accadere, se mai qualcuno vi dicesse qualcosa che potesse farvi dubitare questo per favore...per favore non credetegli. Le persone godono nel vederci soffrire, sono cattive. Vi amo più di quanto voi crediate e anche quello sarebbe troppo poco, non dubitatene mai" li strinsi più forte a me, come se fosse l'ultima volta.

Un ultimo saluto alla famiglia e uscimmo dal cimitero diretti con calma nuovamente verso il lago. Oramai era pomeriggio inoltrato, era passato più tempo di quanto credessi. Guardai verso l'orizzonte il sole rifletteva sulla superficie del lago in modo splendido.

"Quell' uomo oggi al parco...lui è vostro padre," dissi tutto d'un fiato, si girarono verso di me, gli avevo raccontato veramente poco di Derek e di certo questo lo avevo escluso.

"Lui non lo sa. Noi non avevamo uno dei più bei rapporti di questo mondo, ci salvavamo la vita a vicenda, salvavamo Beacon Hills ma non stavamo insieme, eppure ero così innamorato di lui, lo sono tutt'ora. Dopo che bhè... sapete come nascono i bambini, la mattina era sparito, non aveva detto niente a nessuno, semplicemente era sparito dalla circolazione. Non molto dopo scoprì che ero incinto? Incinta, non so come dire. Quando ero più piccolo mi avevano detto che ero sterile, che non avrei mai potuto avere dei bambini, non mi sono mai preoccupato. Quando invece ho saputo il contrario ero così felice e al tempo stesso così spaventato insomma avevo solo diciotto anni!. Lo cercai in lungo ed in largo senza mai trovarlo. L'ho cercato fino a quando non ho più fisicamente potuto farlo, mi avevate fatto una pancia che sembravo una mongolfiera," ridacchiai ricordandomi quel tempo pieno di dolore ma al tempo stesso pieno di felicità e aspettativa.

"poi dopo che siete nati sono successe così tante cose, dovevo occuparmi di voi non potevo più cercarlo, ho incaricato gli altri ma nessuno ci è mai riuscito." feci una piccola pausa. Era così difficile ricordare quel periodo.

"Quando avevate tre anni vostro nonno è morto, eravate così tristi che vi siete trasformati in lupi e siete rimasti in quella forma per sei mesi-non so nemmeno come abbiate fatto-, non potevo rimanere nella casa di mio padre con due piccoli lupi e nessun rumore classico di bambini, ho venduto la casa e ho portato tutti dove viviamo adesso. Vi ho protetto da tutti quelli venuti a cercare di portarvi via da me, a cercare di uccidervi per porre definitivamente fine agli Hale e sarà così fino al mio ultimo respiro."

Ormai le lacrime scorrevano sulle guance senza sosta. "Quando avevate dodici anni e all' improvviso i vostri occhi hanno brillato rosso, il rosso degli Alfa ho creduto che fosse morto e il suo status fosse passato a voi, non ho idea di come sia vivo. Quando me lo sono ritrovato davanti non sapevo più cosa pensare. Il passato è venuto di nuovo a bussare alla mia porta. Non so cosa voglia, non so perché sia tornato, qualsiasi cosa voglia non l'avrà. Ha abbandonato me, il branco e questa città senza dire nulla" la tristezza e la paura ormai aveva lasciato solo posto alla rabbia. Due paia di braccia mi strinsero.

"Non gli permetteremo di avvicinarsi a te e farti ancora più del male" disse Diles con il fratello che annuì per confermare il loro pensiero.

"Grazie," sorrisi. "Però adesso vestitevi vi ho visti nudi abbastanza quando eravate piccoli". Questo scatenò una piccola risata nei due giovani che alzandosi piano presero i vestiti dallo zaino per bhè vestirsi.

"Andiamo a casa mamma" mi alzai e ci incamminammo verso casa.

Da lontano qualcuno li osservava silenzioso con uno sguardo malinconico, li vide inoltrarsi nel bosco per poi perderli di vista. Si girò dall' altra parte per sfrecciare e sparire tra gli alberi. 


	4. Derek

_'Benvenuti a Beacon Hills'_

Era ciò che diceva il cartello. Quel cartello che mise sulle mie spalle un peso enorme, ma che al tempo stesso ne tolse un po'. Ero a casa. Dopo così tanto tempo ero tornato. Avevo ed ho tutt'ora delle cose in sospeso in questo posto. Devo vedere una persona.

Mi diressi verso quella casa, quella casa in cui sono stato così tante volte. A quest'ora dovrebbe uscire per lavoro come tutti.

Aspettai in macchina fino a quando non vidi uscire una vecchietta dalla porta.

'Quindi è andato via da qui. Dovevo aspettarmelo, però...speravo fosse rimasto'.

Ripartii. Mi diressi verso il parco. Quanto tempo trascorsi lì per tenere sott'occhio il branco. Iniziai a passeggiare per passare il tempo. Mi fermai sotto dei ciliegi.

'Lui li adora. Sono i suoi alberi preferiti'.

Qualcuno mi venne incontro, fogli volarono e scuse scendevano come pioggia, ma non le sentii nemmeno.

' **Questo odore. Questo profumo...Io so a chi appartengono'**

Senza rendermene conto quel nome uscì dalla mia bocca. "Stiles?" la persona venutami contro si fermò di colpo, come se avesse sentito un fantasma. Alzò lentamente lo sguardo e...wow. Rimasi senza parole. Era ancora più bello del giorno in cui partii. Stavo per dirglielo, ma il suo sguardo impanicato mi sorprese. "Mamma!" due ragazzi gridarono da lontano, per poi ritrovarmeli davanti agli occhi, come un muro a proteggere Stiles, occhi brillanti e ringhi senza freni.

'Chi sono questi due? Cosa ci fanno nel mio territorio?'. Si presentarono col mio cognome. Ero sempre più scioccato.

'Di chi sono figli? Perché hanno il mio cognome? Che fine ha fatto Scott? L' avevo lasciato in carica'. Uno dei due gemelli portò via Stiles e li osservai andarsene senza mai voltarsi indietro. L'altro mi stava ancora parlando ma non lo sentii. L'unica cosa su cui ero concentrato era Stiles. Si aggrappava a quel ragazzo come se fosse tutto il suo mondo. Diles -mi pare di aver capito si chiami- stava ancora parlando ma riuscii a capire solo le ultime cose, sforzandomi di prestare attenzione a lui e non ai due che piano si allontanavano sempre di più.

"Hai due settimane per fare ciò che devi e poi vattene". Si allontanò piano, fino a sparire.

'Stiles è ancora qui, non se ne è andato. Allora perché quella vecchietta è uscita da casa sua'.

Un trillo mi distolse da quel vortice di pensieri. Presi il telefono e risposi.

"Scott, sto arrivando" chiusi la chiamata. Non avevo bisogno di ascoltare le sue chiacchiere inutili.

-Devo capire la situazione al più presto- un pensiero fisso.

Arrivai a casa sua ed entrai dalla porta, senza troppe cerimonie.

"Ehi Derek! Quanto tem-"

"Stiles ha dei figli" si ammutolì, mi guardò con occhi sgranati. "Li hai già visti"

"Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo? Anzi perché in tutti questi anni non me lo hai detto? Ti ho chiesto continuamente di lui! Potevi dirmi che l'aveva superata e si era fatto una famiglia!"

"Tu li hai visti"

"Si Scott li ho visti! Credevo che questo punto fosse chiaro!"

-adesso sono io quello sarcastico-

"Ti avevo dato un compito! Uno solo! Prendere il mio posto come Alfa e tenermi aggiornato. Adesso torno e trovo due ragazzini a gestire la situazione, non solo questo ma perché diavolo hanno il mio cognome e chiamano Stiles mamma?!" gridai con tutto il mio fiato. iniziai a perdere il controllo, sentii le dita prudere dal bisogno di lasciar uscire gli artigli, le gengive pulsare per far in modo che le mie zanne crescessero. Era inutile parlare con Scott. Uscii dalla porta e mi diressi verso la stazione di polizia. Lo sceriffo avrebbe potuto darmi delle spiegazioni. Mi fermai davanti al bancone aspettando che il poliziotto di turno mi ricevesse.

"Salve come posso aiutarla?"

"Vorrei parlare con lo sceriffo" dissi il più calmo possibile.

"Cinque minuti e potrà riceverla, nel frattempo si può accomodare."

Mi sedetti, gomiti sulle ginocchia e pensai e pensai. Pensare fino allo sfinimento e non capire nulla sembrava l'unica cosa che avessi fatto fino a quel momento. Cinque minuti sembravano un'eternità. Dopo una fin troppo lunga perquisizione da parte di una poliziotta, ebbi finalmente il permesso di entrare. Mentre entrai, una persona uscì.

-La stessa vecchia uscita da casa di Stiles-realizzai. Mi guardò, un accenno di sorriso sulle sue labbra. Entrai nell' ufficio senza guardare oltre quella strana vecchia, ma chi vidi nell'ufficio non era chi mi aspettavo.

"Derek Hale, vedo con piacere che la tua breve vacanza in solitudine è finita, potrei dirti che è bello rivederti ma lo scopriremo più avanti"

"Parrish?"

-Dio, ma che diavolo sta succedendo in questo posto? Quante cose non mi sono state riferite da quell'imbecille di Scott, appena lo trovo lo ammazzo con le mie mani-

"Sceriffo Parrish per te" Parrish riprese la mia attenzione bruscamente. Il suo sguardo torvo su di me irremovibile.

"Dov'è Stilinski? Devo parlare con lui" gelo calò nella stanza.

"Se i licantropi hanno sviluppato l'abilità di parlare coi morti, accomodati è nello stesso posto in cui è stato negli ultimi quindici anni. Al cimitero"

Per l'ennesima volta quel giorno, rimasi scioccato.

"Quindici anni" sussurrai sbalordito "quante altre cose non so?" Parrish ignorò la mia domanda. Il nuovo sceriffo diventava più agitato ogni minuto che passavo in quella stanza.

"Che cosa vuoi Hale" non capii tutto quell' astio nei miei confronti. La domanda chiara sul mio viso, ma che comunque non ottenne risposta.

"Io voglio sapere dove si trova Stiles" La tensione continuava a salire. Parrish stava cominciando a mettere a dura prova la mia pazienza.

"A casa sua immagino, vista l'ora" si guardò l'orologio. Ringhiai, non mi servivano queste risposte del cazzo, volevo solo parlare con Stiles, dovevo parlare con Stiles.

"Non è così altrimenti non sarei qui, sarei già lì da lui, invece da casa sua è uscita una vecchia. Una vecchia abbastanza ambigua."

"Bhe Stiles si è trasferito e se credi che ti darò il suo indirizzo dopo quello che gli hai fatto allora ti sbagli. Adesso sparisci" rabbia pulsava ad onde dal suo odore, non mi avrebbe aiutato nemmeno se fossi arrivato con un braccio mozzato e il colpevole a braccetto. Uscii sbattendo la porta. Arrivai vicino la macchina quando una voce mi raggiunse.

"Potrai chiedere a tutte le persone di Beacon Hills, nessuna ti darà la risposta che cerchi. Il giovane Stilinski si trasferì dopo la morte del padre. Nessuno sa dove abiti, però tutti sanno che è ancora qui in questo posto. Posto che non gli ha portato altro che dolore."

-Ancora quella vecchia- Pensai. Probabilmente avrei dovuto iniziare a preoccuparmi avendo visto più lei che tutte le persone che conosco in mezza giornata dall'essere tornato.

"Non è l'unico ad aver perso la sua famiglia in questa città" Il dolore ovvio nella mia voce.

"Oh lo so bene caro, so cosa è successo a te come a tanti altri, prima o poi tutti perdiamo qualcuno, ma quel caro ragazzo ha perso qualcosa di più importante ed è destinato a vederlo ogni giorno nel volto dei suoi figli insieme a rimpianti, rimorsi e disperazione. Ma sono sicura lui abbia imparato a viverci, ma tu caro mio, gli hai fatto rivivere il suo incubo più grande con un solo sguardo" disse mettendo in chiaro qualcosa. il problema era che cosa?

"Che cosa intende?"

"Lo saprai a tempo debito se vorrà dirtelo. Ora, che cosa vuoi sapere oltre il suo indirizzo, che come ho già detto nessuno conosce nemmeno mio figlio anche se te lo ha fatto credere". Ora si spiegavano molte cose, ma almeno la signora collaborava a differenza del figlio.

"Lei è la madre di Parrish? Chiesi comunque.

"Non credo sia quella la cosa importante al momento" sorrise la signora, malizia brillava nei suoi occhi. Tutto sembrava uno scherzo per lei.

"Dove posso trovarlo? Io voglio solo parlargli spiegargli cosa è successo perché ho fatto tutto ciò che ho fatto"

"Il tuo è un cuore nobile mio caro, ma non sarà facile come credi" sospirò "Lavora nella pasticceria, uhm non ricordo il nome, quella italiana che fa dei pasticcini stupendi, insomma lavora lì. Va spesso a trovare la sua famiglia sai, dopo quello che è successo al padre quel ragazzo non è più stato lo stesso, era ed è tutt'ora solo il fantasma di quello che era un tempo, ma si è dato forza per crescere i suoi figli, ah quei giovanotti nemmeno si ricordano il nonno, ma il giorno del funerale piangevano, come se avessero capito che non lo avrebbero rivisto mai più, avevano solo tre anni..." un velo di tristezza si impossessò degli occhi della signora Parrish, il suo corpo emanava una tristezza straziante. "Era un caro amico Noah" si asciugò gli occhi. "Vive nel bosco, di questo sono sicura, probabilmente vicino al lago."

"Come fa a saperlo se ha appena detto che nessuno conosce dove abita" un ghigno e due occhi oro brillante mi guardarono come uno sciocco.

"Ognuno ha i propri segreti, giovane Hale" spalancai gli occhi -come ho fatto a non accorgermene, è qui di fronte a me!- notai che la popolazione di umani in questa città diminuiva ogni giorno di più. La cosa più giusta da chiedersi e se ci siano stati mai in effetti umani in Beacon Hills.

"Si imparano molti trucchi nel corso della vita e quando si ha la mia età, bhe, si ha un bagaglio pieno" ridacchiò. 

"Siete sicura di essere imparentata con Parrish?" domandai, sopracciglia corrugate e sguardo pensieroso.

"Sei diventato più loquace rispetto a quando te ne sei andato eh?" ghignò un'altra volta, sembrava che non prendeva sul serio nulla di quello che le veniva detto. Riprese a parlare, uno sguardo dolce le segnò il volto.

"Le persone cambiano" sussurrai. "Mmh" annuì lei.

"Mio figlio non è cattivo" sbuffai, sollevò un sopracciglio. "E' invidioso di quello che avresti potuto avere, geloso di quello che Stiles ti dona e che a lui non ha mai dato. Nonostante abbia provato ad ottenerlo per molti anni." Continuai a guardarla aprii bocca per parlare, venni interrotto da una voce lontana che richiamava l'attenzione della persona a me di fronte.

"Mamma!" lo sceriffo si avvicinò a noi "hai dimenticato questo nel mio ufficio" mi guardò di sottecchi per poi chinarsi a livello della madre e sussurrare "non ti sta infastidendo vero?" la signora ridacchiò piano "no caro non ti preoccupare, perché non mi riaccompagni alla macchina? Grazie." Prese sottobraccio il figlio e iniziò a camminare in quella che presunsi fosse la direzione della macchina. La signora si fermò ricordandosi di qualcosa.

"Perché non va a trovare la sua famiglia giovane Hale, alcune volte può essere _illuminante_ rivedere qualcuno che non è più tra noi" ripartirono. Rimasi fermo nello stesso punto fino a quando la signora non andò via con la macchina per poi dirigermi verso il mio veicolo. Conoscevo la prossima destinazione.

Arrivai al cimitero, mi diressi verso il mausoleo di famiglia. Ero stato lì poche volte, i sensi di colpa troppi. Il dolore di sapere di non rivedere mai più la mia famiglia soffocante, tutto per uno stupido errore. _Uno dei tanti_. L'odore di fiori freschi mi stupì, qualcuno era stato lì poco fa, indagando più a fondo l'odore di Stiles aleggiava nell' aria. Tristezza circolava nel mausoleo, un punto specifico attirò la mia attenzione, mi avvicinai. Lì, davanti quella tomba era più forte, più risentito, insieme all'odore di lacrime. Il nome di una bambina, una bambina che non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di vivere, già stata portata via da questa terra. Una bambina nata lo stesso anno che me ne andai. Esattamente otto mesi e mezzo dopo che me ne andai. Una bambina che avrebbe avuto l'età di quei ragazzi, l'età dei figli di Stiles. 

**I miei figli**. 

Mi pianse il cuore.

-Come ho fatto a non capirlo? Ma soprattutto come è possibile? Quanto ha sofferto quel ragazzo per colpa mia?-

Uscii dal mausoleo cercando l'odore di Stiles. Lo trovai. Iniziai ad inseguirlo. 

Raggiunsi il lago in poco tempo. La signora aveva ragione. Mi nascosi tra gli alberi, due lupi erano sdraiati al fianco di Stiles. Così giovani ed avevano già abilità che io alla loro età potevo solo sognare. Stiles gli stava raccontando qualcosa.

_**La nostra storia. La sua storia.** _

Ascoltai pazientemente, ignorando il pensiero che mi definiva un bastardo senza cuore. Mi sedetti ai piedi di un albero. Oramai i due lupi erano a conoscenza della mia presenza. Continuai ad ascoltare, mi alzai stavo per andare da loro, ma mi accorsi troppo tardi che se ne stavano andando, li guardai malinconico, non ebbi il coraggio di andare da loro, di fermarli, di spiegargli, di prendere Stiles e stringerlo come se non ci fosse un domani, di guardare quelle labbra piene e biaciabili muoversi, sentire al sua voce parlare nonostante tutte le cattiverie che sarebbero state pronunciate con tutto l'odio del mondo. Vedere quelle mani gesticolare e colpirmi per la mia stupidità e continuare a stringerlo fino alla fine. Non ebbi il coraggio di fare nulla di tutto ciò.

**Sono solo un codardo.**

Voltandomi mi incamminai verso il bosco, sempre più veloce, ritrovandomi a correre.

 **-Scappare dai tuoi problemi non li risolverà-.** Una voce nella mia testa si ostentava a ripetere.

Stiles era stato il mio pensiero fisso per tutti quegli anni, chiedevo continuamente informazioni su come stesse, cosa facesse. Lasciai Scott a vegliare su di lui al posto mio. Ciò che mi cercava non avrebbe toccato la cosa che amavo di più al mondo non più. 

_**Non un'altra volta.** _


	5. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alloooora non so se riuscirò a mettere la copertina da qualche parte, ma caso mai ci riuscissi ci sarà il nome che ho su wattpad (Fiorepazzo) originale vero? hahahahha

Dopo due giorni trascorsi unicamente con i miei figli uscii finalmente di casa. Avevo bisogno di parlare con Scott, scoprire se sapesse qualcosa di questa storia e soprattutto...dovevo fare la spesa. Nella mia disperazione mista a preoccupazione e incredulità, avevo mangiato come si fa hai matrimoni col buffet. Mi serviva altro gelato ed un nuovo film da guardare. 

Mi avviai di casa e in poco tempo raggiunsi la mia prima meta. Parcheggiai nel vialetto di casa di Scott, la macchina di Kira non era lì e supposi fosse a lavoro. Bussai alla porta, durante il tragitto pensai a tutti i possibili finali dell'imminente conversazione. Cosa poteva sapere Scott di questa situazione. Lui e Derek non erano mai andati molto d'accordo, ma avevano imparato a rispettarsi ed a non uccidersi per l'armonia del branco. Già il branco...branco che praticamente ormai non esisteva più.

La porta si aprì piano davanti ai miei occhi. Uno Scott molto guardingo mi osservava dagli occhi aperti poco più di una fessura. Uno sguardo leggermente colpevole.

Lì capii.

Lui sapeva, ma la vera domanda era... _Quanto?_

Rimasi composto e pacato mentre mi faceva entrare in casa.

"Pensavo ci avresti messo più tempo prima di venire qui" lo guardai non permettendo al mio viso di tralasciare alcuna emozione. Ero diventato bravo in quello, dopo così tante delusioni chi vorrebbe dimostrarsi ancora debole. Avanzai lentamente verso Scott e lui indietreggiò fino a sbattere contro la stessa porta dal quale ero passato così tante volte. Sembrava fossi io il lupo mannaro e lui il piccolo umano terrorizzato di essere fatto a pezzi e mangiato.

"Te lo chiederò una sola volta e vedi di darmi la risposta giusta altrimenti sarà l'ultima volta che vedrai me o i miei figli Scott, sono stanco delle tue stronzate" sussurrai con un tono così gelido che in confronto le calotte polari erano la Hawaii in piena estate. Scott deglutì, sguardo insistentemente puntato verso i suoi piedi pur di evitare il mio. La sua insistenza a non dire nulla mi urtava solamente di più. Sbattei una mano contro la porta e urlai. Magari adesso avrebbe recepito il messaggio.

"Scott dimmi che diavolo sai riguardo a questa storia!"

"SO TUTTO!" rimasi sconcertato, non mi spettavo che sapesse proprio tutto, ma sicuramente più di me.

"Cosa intendi con 'tutto'? Anche io credevo di sapere _tutto_ su questa situazione, intanto ho due figli che ho personalmente partorito, il padre dei miei figli, il padre dei miei figli che credevo morto dopo dodici anni di cerca incorreggibile è tornato come se non fosse successo nulla. Giustamente come lo ritrovo dopo tutto questo tempo? Gli sbatto contro mentre sono al parco, ad aspettare suddetti figli che escano da scuola. Quindi il **tuo** tutto potrebbe essere diverso dal **mio** tutto, perché il mio tutto al momento è una fottuta soap opera!"

"I-io" sospirò "Stiles, lui non ti merita. Parri-"

"Non finire nemmeno quella frase. Non è ciò che ti ho chiesto e certamente non sono affari tuoi con chi decido di passare il resto della mia vita." Un altro sguardo gelido e si zittì. "Inizia a cantare canarino" e fu proprio quello che fece. Furono i trenta minuti più penosi e rabbiosi della mia vita e alla fine uscii da quella porta con una minaccia sulla punta della lingua.

" _Non so chi tu sia_ -sputai con veleno- o che cosa tu abbia fatto a quello che credevo fosse il mio migliore amico, _mio fratello_ , non so se per te tutto questo sia stato una specie di vendetta oppure no, sinceramente nemmeno mi interessa. Ma non osare mai più ad avvicinarti a me, hai miei figli o anche solo lontanamente a qualsiasi cosa abbia a che fare con noi. Se proverai ad insistere ci saranno delle conseguenze. Credo tu mi conosca abbastanza da sapere che sono una persona di parola" mi voltai per uscire "io per te sono morto come tu lo sei per me, spero tu sia _**fiero**_ di avermi rovinato la vita". Me ne andai senza mai voltarmi indietro.

Per quanto la voglia di tornare a casa fosse potente mi forzai ad andare al negozio per comprare le cose di cui avevo bisogno. Mentre giravo per le corsie la 'conversazione' con Scott continuava a ripetersi nel mio cervello come un disco rotto. Loro continuavano a parlare, si scrivevano. Scott sapeva che non era morto e non ha mai detto nulla, sapeva dove Derek fosse per tutto il tempo. Un pensiero mi colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

'Ha depistato le mie ricerche per tutto il tempo' presi la prima cosa che trovai sotto le mani e la buttai con rabbia nel carrello.

"Non credo che quel cavolfiore abbia fatto nulla di male" una voce familiare disse alle mie spalle. Sospirai.

"Non sa come mi guardava quel cavolfiore signora Parrish" risposi senza nemmeno un tentativo di umorismo.

"Cosa ti tormenta ragazzo" risi sinceramente per la prima volta dopo questa settimana di inferno.

" _Ragazzo_... Non sono più un ragazzo da molto prima di diventare genitore, cavolo non ero più un ragazzo quando ho raggiunto l'età legale per bere!"

"Oh shhh, sono vecchia posso permettermi di chiamarti ragazzo, comunque stai deviando la mia domanda" 

"Nonostante io sia più giovane non dubito del fatto che se volesse, potrebbe spezzarmi tutte le ossa senza nemmeno perdere una goccia da sudore" dissi sinceramente.

'La signora Parrish e Satomi nonostante siano vecchie mi terrorizzano, più di ogni altro lupo io abbia incontrato nella mia vita' pensai senza un minimo di vergogna.

"Domanda? quale domanda?" ripresi a muovere il carrello cercando il più possibile di evitare quello sguardo penetrante.

"Mmh...certo. Sai il giovane Hale è venuto a trovarci oggi, chiedeva di parlare con tuo padre...chiedeva di te" mi fermai, lasciai ciò che avevo in mano e mi girai piano.

"Tsk domande inutili per far credere di non sapere nulla"

"Sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto e sorpreso di scoprire che il vecchio sceriffo fosse morto e che nessuno in città sappia dove tu abiti" disse risoluta lei.

"Evidentemente sa mentire bene anche ad altri lupi, visto che sa tutto ciò che è successo in questi anni, apparentemente Scott lo aggiornava come si fa con i telefoni, perché con lui ci parla e non ha pensato minimamente alla persona con cui è andata a letto, a cui ha promesso una bella vita e amore senza fine, che poi ha abbandonato come si fa con i calzini spaiati! Senza rimorsi e senza guardarsi indietro prima di andarsene chissà dove e farmi credere che fosse morto mentre crescevo i nostri figli al meglio che potevo e proteggendoli da psicopatici che cercano di ucciderli come se fossero animali! Ma lui tutto questo lo sa, perché con Scott ci parlava" sbottai ancora più arrabbiato di come quando ero arrivato.

"E se invece non lo sapesse? Se Scott non gli avesse detto tutto? Se non gli avesse detto proprio nulla di ciò che tu pensi?" mmi rispose lei, insidiandomi dubbi nella testa. ma non mi feci sviare.

"Allora sarebbe dovuto tornare! Anzi non se ne sarebbe mai dovuto andare! Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, qualsiasi cosa gli abbiano detto, che io gli ho detto e fatto avrebbe dovuto dirmela e magari tutto questo non sarebbe successo. I miei figli avrebbero un padre, io sarei stato felice anche se non fossimo stati insieme e avrei potuto mandare Scott all'inferno molto prima!" conclusi ansimando, lacrime agli occhi. La signora Parrish mi guardava, come se tutto quello che le avessi detto le fosse scivolato addosso come olio. Forse giusto un po' dispiaciuta.

"Faresti bene a parlare con lui caro -disse scrutandomi attentamente- magari c'è di più di questa storia di quello che pensi, alla fine magari la colpa non è di chi pensi che sia" fece per andarsene.

'Ahhhh! Stupide vecchie enigmatiche! Non è che c'è molto da capire Derek mi ha - _ci ha_ \- abbandonati senza motivo apparente, Scott ha continuato a parlargli per tutti questi anni e lui non ha mai provato a contattarmi, punto, fine della storia, non c'è nient'altro. Ho due figli di cui occuparmi e che tra poco tornano a casa dagli allenamenti' pensai risoluto, sapevo tutto ciò che c'era da sapere.

_'Vero?'_

"Ah! Quasi dimenticavo!" disse la signora tornando indietro. "Ho trovato questo in casa, era ben nascosto, ma nulla sfugge alle mie grinfie -disse fiera del suo operato- era già da un po' che mi chiedevo da dove venisse quest'odore di lavanda che girava per casa, sai com'è io non uso la lavanda troppo forte per un naso come il mio -continuò frugando nella borsa immensa. -'Come diavolo fanno a trovare ciò che cercano in quelle cose?'- eccolo qua!" esclamò estraendo un diario in pelle rosso con il disegno di una volpe sopra. "credo fosse di tua madre, c'era un bigliettino sopra in quello che presumo sia polacco, l'ho messo in mezzo alle pagine per non rovinarlo, suppongo sia importante visto che l'ho trovato in una scatola col lucchetto, già rotto, sotto lo scalino scricchiolante" lo presi con cura e passai una mano sulla copertina. Non era solo un disegno, era letteralmente inciso nella pelle, probabilmente per assicurarsi che rimanesse li a lungo.

"Comunque smettila di chiamarmi _'signora Parrish'_ -disse con sdegno, non le piaceva proprio- te l'ho già detto, mi puoi chiamare Merilyn, e non lo ripeterò più. La prossima volta che sento signora Parrish non mi volto neanche, che sia chiaro" sospirai.

'esasperante'

"Va bene sign- _un'occhiattaccia_ \- Merilyn" 

Arrivai a casa, avevo fatto tardi. 'I ragazzi saranno già a casa'. Appena fermai la macchina mi ritrovai davanti una scena che non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di dire che mi sarei aspettato di vedere.

"Woah, woah, woah dove siamo? Ad un parco nazionale?" dissi dirigendomi verso i tre lupi che avevano iniziato una gara _'al ringhio più forte'_ "forza voi due ritrasformatevi" mi girai i ragazzi. Guairono e rimasero in posizione.

"No no no no, non avete capitolo proprio nulla muovetevi, e visto che **non** avete fatto come ho detto la prima volta, ora porterete e metterete la spesa al proprio posto senza proteste." Mi guardarono, un ultimo ringhio e si ritrasformarono. Mi ritrovati intrappolato in due paia di braccia.

"Sta attento, non sappiamo come abbia fatto a trovarci" sussurrò Diles, _'come se non lo sapessi'_. Alzai gli occhi al cielo.

"Si si lo so, adesso filate sono arrabbiato con voi per avermi disubbidito e lasciatemi, puzzate e siete ancora con le chiappe al vento" Diles mi lasciò e si diresse verso la macchina, Miles mi strinse ancora di più a se e iniziò a strofinarsi ancora più vigorosamente. Passai piano una mano tra i suoi capelli per calmarlo.

"Su su andrà tutto bene, non vi lascerei mai, per nulla al mondo." alzò piano la testa e mi guardò negli occhi, sorrisi piano, poggiai una mano sulla sua guancia e gli diedi un bacio in fronte.

'Il mio ragazzone bisognoso d'affetto' pensai affettuoso. "Sei diventato troppo alto, tra poco devo alzarmi in punta di piedi per raggiungere la tua fronte" ridacchiai "fammi un sorriso" esitò "dai lo so che vuoi farlo" continuai a stuzzicarlo e punzecchiarlo nelle costole, alla fine sorrise uno di quei sorrisi carini che ti fanno i bambini "questo è il mio ragazzo ora vai ad aiutare tuo fratello, su forza". Li guardai ancora per un po' e senza nemmeno voltarmi iniziai a parlare al nostro ospite.

"Come hai trovato questo posto?" sentii dei rumori e poi quella voce che era ormai solo un ricordo, parlare.

"Riconoscerei il tuo odore tra migliaia di persone Stiles" disse affettuoso. Come se fosse la dichiarazione d'amore che tutti si aspettano. 

_'L'ho detto io, una soap opera'_ mi innervosii.

Ma come diavolo osava essere affettuoso dopo diciotto anni di silenzio radio e abbandono. "Avrai cercato tutta la notte allora, perché la riserva è tempestata di posti inganno appunto per non farmi trovare, quindi non osare mentire mai più alla mia faccia e ammetti che c'è lo zampino di qualcun altro. Qualcun altro che si sarebbe dovuto fare i beati cavoli suoi per una volta, vero Peter?" dissi girando il capo verso sinistra. Il lupo interpellato uscì allo scoperto con le mani alzate e sguardo innocente.

"Beccato" continuò scrollando le spalle "In mia difesa ero qui per vedere lo spettacolo non perché io gli abbia detto qualcosa, anzi questa è la prima volta che lo vedo. Come va nipote?" un basso ringhio e una risposta burbera "sei ancora vivo" furono tutto ciò che ottenne.

"Bhe non si potrebbe dire lo stesso per te visto che ti ho dato per ufficialmente morto sei anni fa" mormorai. Peter sghignazzò "Sta zitto Peter. Avrei dovuto chiuderti nella serra molti anni fa"

"Lo dici ogni volta" canticchiò lui e si avviò verso casa senza permesso. "Ho visto che hai fatto la spesa, hai preso il gelato?"

"Dove credi di essere? In un hotel?" rimbeccai, rimase impassibile, sbuffai "congelatore" continuò verso casa contento "Non finirlo! Non è per te!" gesticolò con una mano senza nemmeno voltarsi "Si si ne lascerò abbastanza per poterti disperare senza preoccupazioni".

 _'osa fare pure l'annoiato?'_

Decisi che non potevo evitare ancora a lungo questa conversazione. Sospirai e mi voltai verso Derek. Mi coprii immediatamente gli occhi. "Nudità, nudità, nudità! Non puoi coprirti con qualcosa? Qualsiasi cosa?"

_'Non è cambiato di una virgola, anzi sembra che i muscoli adesso siano anche di più dell'ultima volta, ma col tempo non dovrebbero tipo afflosciarsi? Dio perché finisco sempre in queste situazioni?'_

"un tempo non ti dispiaceva vedermi nudo, sbaglio?" un ghigno chiarissimo nella sua voce.

'irritante, bene nemmeno quello è cambiato'

"tre cose. Uno, un tempo non ero incazzato con te come lo sono adesso. Due, ci sono i miei figli dentro casa bada a come parli e tre -continuai contando sulle dita- non ero incazzato con te"

"Lo hai detto due volte-Si ne sono a conoscenza grazie- e non ho nulla con cui coprirmi"

"Macchina c'è un cambio di vestiti" indicai, senza davvero farlo.

"Se sono i tuoi sappiamo già che non mi vanno" continuò nonostante si fosse già avviato alla macchina.

"Infatti non sono i miei Miguel" sorrisi piano al ricordo.

"E di chi sono? Di Peter? E' quello che siete adesso, una coppia?" così come comparso il sorriso svanì e lasciò spazio solo alla rabbia.

"Anche se fosse, tu non avresti diritto in parola, visto che te ne sei andato, fammi pensare per quanto tempo? Ah si! Diciotto anni, senza dire niente dopo che abbiamo passato la notte insieme, prima notte, insieme. Peter è rimasto qui e mi ha aiutato con i miei figli nei momenti in cui non potevo e non riuscivo. Sai non è facile crescere due lupi da solo quando la maggior parte della conoscenza che hai viene da Google e da uno stupido bestiario scritto da persone che li vogliono morti. Quindi anche se fosse non avresti nemmeno lontanamente il diritto di anche far solo finta di farmi la predica"

"Non stai negando" affermò con le sospracciglia corrugate "e chissà che bel lavoro avrà fatto su di loro" sbuffò.

"Sicuramente migliore del tuo" replicai. Mi voltai per rientrare in casa.

"Non so cosa tu voglia Derek, non so perché tu sia tornato adesso, dopo tutto questo tempo, non so perché tu non mi abbia reputato abbastanza per restare- mi fermai le lacrime si stavano raccogliendo rapidamente negli occhi, non volevo dargli la soddisfazione di vedermi piangere, inspirai profondamente. Dio da quando ero così piagnone?- ma una cosa la so per certo. Non avvicinarti mai più a casa mia oppure farò in modo di circondare l'intera riserva di sorbo" entrai in casa ed andai dritto al divano per piantarmici e non sollevarmi più. Peter mi pose un cucchiaio e si sedette accanto a me, non disse nulla. lo apprezzai più di ogni altra cosa.

Rimasi ignaro delle parole che mi vennero dette poco dopo essere entrato.

_"Perché ti amo"._


	6. Stiles

"Dovevo prendere più gelato" dissi come prima cosa dove aver spazzolato via l'intero primo barattolo.

"Si si, adesso dici così poi quando sarai una balena da chi ti andrai a lamentare eh?" effettivamente aveva ragione (cosa al quale Peter non doveva venire a conoscenza, in nessun caso).

"Come se mi fossi mai lamentato con te di una cosa del genere" borbottai. La mia risposta fu un sopracciglio alzato e uno sguardo che chiaramente diceva 'ci credi davvero?'.

"Bhe allora fammi un esempio" ghignò.

"Speravo lo dicessi" ora ero decisamente nei guai.

"Allora un esempio sicuro è quell'episodio di esattamente diciotto anni fa in cui cito testuali parole"

Si schiarì la voce.

-sempre così drammatico- alzai gli occhi al cielo.

" 'porca puttana sono così grasso da sembrare un tricheco, non riuscirò ad alzarmi da questo fottuto letto mai più' caro se non chiudi la bocca ci entreranno le mosche" chiusi di scatto la mandibola con uno schiocco.

"Non puoi usare quell'esempio!" gridai scioccato.

"E perché non dovrei?" chiese lui noncurante.

"Ero agli sgoccioli di una gravidanza! Portavo in grembo dei gemelli! Hai mai aspettato dei bambini? **NO** quella è la risposta giusta, tu non hai la minima idea di come ti riducano! Ti gonfiano come una palla pronta ad esplodere!" continuai indignato.

"Ei! Noi ti sentiamo lo sai vero?" fece uno, "Siamo letteralmente accanto a te!" continuò l'altro.

"Oh, hush, lo sapete che vi amo. E comunque per la cronaca, sembrava davvero che stavo per esplodere! Non vi ho mai fatto vedere le foto? Credevo di si, vado a prendere gli album" dissi alzandomi di scatto.

"Viaggio nei ricordi, qui ci vuole un bicchiere di vino, ne vuoi uno?"

"Pff! Bicchiere, certo se è quello che dici per non sentirti un alcolista allora certo, un bicchiere" dissi facendo le virgolette con le dita e ridacchiando. Peter non rise con me, anzi mi guardò alquanto infastidito e rispose incamminandosi verso la cucina "Mi piacevi di più quando avevi paura di me"

"Certo, come se avessi mai avuto paura di te" non ascoltai la sua risposta. Corsi su in camera a prendere gli album, era da un po' che non vedevano la luce del sole. Iniziai a cercare per tutta camera. Scatoloni di tutti i tipi cominciarono a riemergere dai meandri più nascosti della mia camera.

-ma dove li ho messi, ah!- Scesi velocemente le scale per raggiungere gli altri.

"Sembri un ragazzino a Natale"

"blah, blah, blah è così che fai, Peter" ridacchiammo.

Una bottiglia di vino dopo e le risate non davano segno di volersi fermare.

"oh, oh, vi ricordate questa?" puntai una foto di due piccoli lupi ricoperti di neve e ghiaccio. Un pupazzo di neve nello sfondo.

"Perché il nostro pupazzo di neve ha un peperone come naso? Di solito non si usano le carote?"

"Bhe non siamo mai stati una famiglia normale" dissi fiero, non c'è gusto nell'essere tutti uguali no?

"Ascoltate come si pavoneggia della sua stranezza" fece Peter "ma non credetegli. Lo scemo iperattivo si era dimenticato di fare la spesa e aveva finito le carote" guardai maligno Peter che mi sorrise come se non mi avesse appena insultato.

"IN OGNI CASO, quell'anno nevicò così tanto che voi due sareste diventati ghiaccioli se non vi avessi costretti in casa" Diles e Miles si guardarono perplessi.

"Ma...siamo in California, com' è possibile?" "Io ricordo che passasti giorni sul computer a cercare qualcosa" sospirai.

"Perché siete diventati così svegli" chiesi ironico "da piccoli non vi facevate tutte queste domande, guardavate il mondo con meraviglia, guardavate me come se avessi appeso la Luna, credevate che avessi le risposte a tutte le domande, eravate scioccati ogni volta che Peter faceva qualche trucchetto da lupo dei suoi, quando raccontavamo delle nostre avventure, vi brillavano gli occhi come delle pietre preziose".

Con la testa appoggiata sui palmi delle mani li guardai. In realtà non erano cambiati più di tanto, ma loro innocenza era svanita, sovrastata dalla conoscenza, la meraviglia spazzata via dall' esperienza, lo stupore soffocato dalla padronanza sui loro corpi. In fondo è questo che succede quando si cresce.

"Una strega" mi guardarono con occhi spalancati.

"Eh?" fecero in contemporanea, erano quasi inquietanti.

"Una strega, era stanca del caldo della California quindi decise che una nevicata non avrebbe decisamente portato a conseguenze visto che è del tutto normale no? Quando le andai a chiedere spiegazioni cercò di rifilarmi una storia stupida di un tipo speciale di Uccello della Tempesta, che ovviamente non credetti."

"Questo non spiega perché spendesti giorni al computer poi" rimbeccò Miles. Imbarazzato risposi,

"Per essere sicuro che non esistesse nulla del genere; infatti non trovai nulla, ma non si sa mai" Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato.

"Non guardarmi così Peter. Per quanto tu possa sapere alcune cose, non puoi sapere tutto" spallucce fu tutta la risposta che ricevetti.

"Mamma chi sono queste persone insieme a zio Isaac?" il volto sorridente di Erica mi colse alla sprovvista, inghiottii.

"quella non dovrebbe essere lì, credevo di averla messa in un altro album"

"Quella non l'ho mai vista nemmeno io, quando l'avete fatta?" chiese Peter esaminandola.

"Tanto vale dare un'unica spiegazione.

In quel periodo stavamo avendo un sacco di problemi, un pazzo aveva preso il controllo di un Kanima, Gerard Argent continuava a minacciarci, Derek era un Alfa da poco e continuava a fare il cretino andando in giro a mordere teenager problematici -le persone nella foto- Scott era bhe...Scott, lui non è mai effettivamente cambiato, se non in peggio ovvio. Quella sera cercavamo di catturare il Kanima nel Jungle, il pub. Io ormai non ricordo più così bene, comunque eravamo riusciti a catturare il Kanima per un po', io, Erica e Isaac gli stavamo facendo domande per cercare di capirci qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Tra una cosa e l'altra siamo andati in altra stanza, quel coso si è liberato e ci siamo ritrovati io davanti a quei due a cercare di proteggerli in qualche modo, anche se effettivamente era più fattibile il contrario".

"La foto quindi quando l'avete fatta, questa di certo non sembra fatta in una situazione di vita o di morte"

"con calma ragazzino, quanta impazienza. Dopo che 'sistemammo' la situazione, per dire, volevo solo un po' di pace, stavo morendo di fame e soprattutto volevo sapere se quei due stavano bene quindi li ho chiamati compreso Boyd siamo andati al diner ordinato e siamo andati in giro a fare cavolate di tutti i tipi." guardai la foto malinconico "Potevamo morire quella sera dovevamo lasciare tutto lo stress e divertirci, secondo Erica. Fu una delle serate più divertenti da quando il sovrannaturale aveva invaso le nostre vite, eravamo amici che passavano del tempo insieme, non due branchi con a capo due idioti che cozzavano come il blu e l'arancione. Prima di andare di nuovo ognuno per la propria strada ad essere nemici con un altro nemico in comune scattammo quella foto".

Tristezza. Quella è l'unica emozione che circonda ormai quei giorni lontani.

"Cosa gli è successo?"

"La vita è un percorso difficile, quella che viviamo noi lo è ancora di più e purtroppo non tutti rimangono con noi quanto vogliamo"

Iniziai a ripulire. "Ci sono molte cose che non vi ho mai raccontato, non voglio tenerle un segreto, ormai siete abbastanza grandi da capire però che tutte le cose che ho fatto, abbiamo fatto da giovani erano stupidaggini che avrebbero potuto ucciderci, noi siamo stati fortunati, ma molti dei nostri amici non altrettanto e sapendo le teste calde che siete non ho mai voluto darvi strane idee. Ho sempre cercato di tenervi al sicuro da tutti quelli che sono venuti a cercarvi, ma soprattutto da voi stessi, cercare di fare gli eroi è la cosa che vi uccide più velocemente. Quando si è ragazzi non lo si capisce, fino a quando non succede il peggio."

"Eppure Stiles tu sei ancora qui, li hai salvati tutti innumerevoli volte, persino da me" mise un braccio intorno alle mie spalle e lo guardai di sbieco.

"Io non sono un eroe Peter, sono stato uno stupido e sono stato fortunato" dichiarai convinto, mi guardò con un certo divertimento negli occhi.

"mh-hm"

"Ti ricordavo più loquace Peter" feci sospettoso ed esasperato.

"Purtroppo rispondere ad affermazioni stupide non è una delle mie virtù"

"Nonononono qui stiamo divagando, che significava quel 'persino da me'". Io e Peter ci distraemmo dalla nostra conversazione per guardare i gemelli.

"Peter ha morso Scott quando era un Alfa e cercato di ucciderci tutti pressappoco" dissi con nonchalance.

"TU ERI UN ALFA?!" gridarono in contemporanea.

"Una cosa è certa" disse Peter cercando di far smettere il fastidioso fischio nel suo orecchio "sono figli tuoi, stesse grida isteriche"

"Giustamente quello è l'unico motivo che ti viene in mente" risposi annoiato.

"Ei, Ei state perdendo il punto focale della conversazione! Qui servono delle spiegazioni"

-oh-ho i livelli di irritazione salgono faccio meglio a svignarmela ora, prima che diventi troppo tardi-

"Se per questo sono anche morto per un po' di tempo" continuò Peter ignaro dei miei pensieri.

"Sono sicuro che Mister Narcisista qui non veda l'ora di raccontarvi cosa sia successo, io vado ad occuparmi della serra" presi il necessario e il più velocemente possibile uscii da casa, lasciandomi la conversazione a toni non troppo adatti alle spalle.

Mi occupai di tutta la serra con estrema lentezza, cercando di perdere più tempo possibile. Per quanto potessi andare lentamente presto finii le cose da fare.

-tempo di rientrare- mi diressi nuovamente verso casa. Silenzio graziò la mia rientrata, i ragazzi esterrefatti guardavano Peter, ricambiante con un ghigno.

"Io sinceramente credevo sapeste di Peter" li osservai "Scott non perde mai occasione di raccontare del 'periodo più brutto della sua vita' o come lo chiama lui" il primo ad uscire dallo shock fu Diles.

"Noi e Scott non siamo poi così vicini, anzi credo che non gli piacciamo poi così tanto. Quando siamo a casa loro passiamo il tempo con Kira" rabbia mi invase -me lo sarei dovuto aspettare, a quanto pare mentire è la cosa che riesce meglio a Mister Onestà- il mio primo pensiero.

"Un giorno lo ammazzerò" presi un respiro profondo cercando di calmarmi.

"I peccati si accumulano. E poi ero io quello che volevate uccidere" fece Peter sarcastico.

"Non è il momento Peter" lo interruppi bruscamente. Mi andai a sciacquare la faccia riprendendo la calma che avevo perso. La suoneria del mio telefono in lontananza attirò la mia attenzione.

"Mamma! Il telefono!" gridarono dall'altra stanza, ridacchiai -come se non me ne fossi accorto- "Arrivo, arrivo. Voi due non dovreste già star facendo i compiti a quest'ora?" domandai mentre guardavo il nome del chiamante.

"Ci siamo distratti con tutti i viaggi del tempo di oggi!" rispose frenetico Miles "Dai andiamo Diles che abbiamo una montagna di cose da studiare"

"Non mi manca per niente la scuola" dissi sottovoce.

"Rispondi la telefono piuttosto" Rispose Peter mentre si spostava da una stanza all'altra, una linguaccia fu tutto ciò che ottenne.

"Pronto? Ah Alfa MacKanzie mi spiace averla fatta attendere, convincevo i miei figli a sbrigarsi a studiare" uscii fuori sul porticato.

 _"Capisco la difficoltà signor Stilinski"._ Ridemmo.

"Suppongo abbia ricevuto la mia mail" continuai.

_"Fino a quando i suoi figli non creano problemi all'interno del campus, non cerchino guai di nessun tipo per me e il mio branco non ci sono problemi nel farli entrare nel mio territorio. Ovviamente questo vale anche per i miei Beta, non inizieranno nulla se non istigati"_

"Non si preoccupi, mi assicurerò abbiano la testa ben salda sulle spalle o faranno bene a non tornare" risposi leggermente minaccioso.

 _"Anche lei è il benvenuto a trovarci se le fa piacere signor Stilinski"_ l'Alfa rispose con tono flirtoso.

"Mi assicurerò di passare qualche volta" un piacevole silenzio si intromise nella chiamata. "Io devo proprio andare, è stato un piacere parlare con lei Alfa MacKanzie, arrivederci"

 _"Il piacere è stato tutto mio signor Stilinski, a presto"_ chiusi la chiamata, guardai il telefono.

"Ci ha...provato con me?" pensai ad alta voce.

"Decisamente" sobbalzai. "Da quanto sei lì Peter! Non te lo toglierai mai quell'orribile vizio di sgusciare nell'ombra" mormorai l'ultima parte.

"Nah è troppo divertente vederti saltare dalla paura" ghignò, ovviamente aveva sentito. Stupidi lupi mannari.

"Almeno questa cosa è stata sistemata. Ne rimane solo una" esausto mi diressi verso casa.

"Quella però non la puoi risolvere con una chiamata" mi girai verso Peter irritato, la maniglia della porta in mano.

"Sei sempre così d' aiuto Peter, non so cosa farei senza di te" sarcasmo, uno dei pochi toni di cui ero capace.

"Saresti perso" rispose col suo solito ghigno. -Vorrei strappartelo dalla faccia-

Entrammo in casa. Ero pronto a concludere quella giornata sfiancante.

**Author's Note:**

> E quindi si mi sono spostata anche su Ao3, non ho la minima idea di cosa io stia facendo quindi incrocio le dita. Comincerò a tradurre questa storia anche in inglese il prima possibile, ma visto che la devo ancora finire ci vorrà un po' se qualcuno volesse aiutarmi è il benvenuto.  
> Spero vivamente che questa storia vi piaccia le critiche costruttive sono ben accette grazie a tutti!!


End file.
